Crossed Destinies
by Hyliaelvulcanish Bard Of Death
Summary: Aslan creates Hyrule and the goddesses rule it for milennia. One year following the coronation of the Pevensies, a new threat rises that they're not sure they can handle on their own. Meanwhile in Hyrule, Link has defeated Ganon, and goes off in search of Navi, but stumbles into a chink between his world and Narnia's, only to find that it was not by chance that he entered Narnia...
1. Prologue - Birth Of The Goddesses

**Hey! Thanks for deciding to try my story! You'll notice this prologue is worded in mostly third person and sounds kinda mythologically worded, but don't worry, the rest of the story won't be like that, this is just to explain the connection between Aslan & Hyrule..**

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review!**

**~~Update 2/10/12~~  
****One or two of my fine reviewers for this chapter pointed out a few grammar & usage errors. These have been corrected. Thanks!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Legend Of Zelda characters, including Farore, Din, Nayru, and Link. They belong to Nintendo. Aslan belongs to C.S. Lewis and whoever owns C.S. Lewis's stuff.**  
**

**Prologue / Birth of Hyrule**

Light bathed the forest in hazy gold, splashing into a clearing with a sunlike radiance. Not a single creature stirred under the warm luminance, for no creatures tread through this wood, and only a select few had ever seen it. Only one Person regularly visited this place, and only He knew every inch of its wide grassy fields and silent verdance.

Silvery pools dotted the clearing, each only a few yards in diameter, their glassy surfaces remaining motionless yet sparkling with some arcane brightness, as did the dew on the pale grass. The clearing stretched on into the horizon, like a long, grassy table, its continuity only being interrupted by the wells of water, appearing every few yards or so, massive teacups resting on the guestless table, placid and delicate.

Then He strode up out of one. Noiselessly slipping up and out of the pool, He climbed onto the shore as the waters parted like a silken curtain, ripples dancing in the sunlight as they gently lapped the edge of the water.

And there He stood; the magnificent Lion, He Who Sung Worlds Into Being, the beautiful Aslan. The clearing and the wood, which had seemed so bright and radiant, paled in comparison to Him as His aura enveloped the clearing in a vibrant, glorious gold, and the very air seemed to thrum with an omnipotent energy.

Aslan shook his huge mane, flinging droplets out into the dew-drenched clearing. Yet even this he did with a certain regality; He was the true High King of all that he had created, including this mystical, soundless wood.

Wordlessly he strode to another pool and slipped in without as much as a ripple.

Aslan emerged into a dark, formless void. He was surrounded by nothing, and while there was nothing surrounding him, he was still surrounded by something; yet it was still nothing.

_A new world… I will make a new one._

_Many worlds I have already created… Charn was the last. For Charn, I created the entire world and then the beings to inhabit it. But I will try something… different this time. I will let someone else create for me. They will have free will to exercise creativity and form wondrous things of their own design. Yes… it shall be so. But they should not be alone…_

_Three. There shall be three of them… after I make a place for them to be._

He began to hum a melody, a sweet, slow music that flowed with divine energy. The Song was loose and free on its own; but with Aslan's will to guide it, the Song grew, and deeper chords sounded forth. They swept forth; and as they swept into the nothing, the nothing became something; and so Space was made in which to create. Aslan knew the process all too well. For beings to exist in space and experience thought and motion, they would need Time.

And so He began a new melody; not as intricate as the first, but simpler; yet this tune had a far grander, sweeping texture; seventeen notes, looping in an infinite, rhythmic chorus… and as the Lion hummed this song, the fabric of Time was woven.

_Perfect,_ He thought as he released a satisfied purr.

_These three… they should be bonded to each other, yet they should complement each other. Sisters… they will be sisters._

He shook his mane, and began a new melody. The song was sweeping and gentle like the Song of Time, yet more intricate, and with a more graceful air, demure yet decisive. Each note carried a sense of a knowing discernment of reality itself, echoing regally. Slowly, light began to appear. Faint hues of blue materialized out of the darkness, swirling around each other… Aslan gently breathed upon the illuminant shards, watching them shudder with energy. Suddenly, they froze for a brief second, and then shot together into a single orb, a boom sounding forth.

The orb, now sentient, morphed into the shape of a woman, cloaked in cerulean blue light.

_Nayru. You are Nayru, and I have gifted you with the talent of Wisdom._

She glanced around, like a newborn child does when it first opens its eyes.

Aslan began a new tune, but this one was starkly different. It surged with power; it flashed with a streak of energy with every measure; each note spelled out the essence of raw force… the tempo escalated quickly, diving and streaking upwards with every note with a tactless exuberance.

Once again, another orb began to form, but this was as different as its song was from Nayru. A tiny red dot appeared. White light, appearing out of nowhere, streaked towards the small point of red light, imbuing it with bright energy as the song's fading echoes shaped the new being's personality and gifts. The orb grew in size, its glow turning into a searing red glare, spitting out fire and vibrating uncontrollably.

Aslan once again blessed the orb with the power of thought, and the orb's pulsing began to slow to a more controlled pace; it morphed into another womanly shape, wreathed in wheels of flame, beautiful like Nayru, yet in a fiercer, more terrible way. Fiery heat emanated from her hair; yet the Lion stood there, unfazed by the blinding light.

_Din… your gift is your power. Use it with caution and in moderation._

One more. There were to be three.

Wisdom… power… what complimented those two?

Simple. Will. The will, the boldness, the strength of determination to use wisdom to regulate power. A force that would never back down or expend itself, one that was unrelenting in its determination, regardless of fear. In a word, courage.

And Aslan began his last song for that world.

And what a song it was...

It began with a innocent, carefree tune, one that told of bright fields and happy times, of forests and trees and grass and flowing streams… and creatures, beings, each with their own life and hopes and dreams. As the melody stretched on, it began to resonate with a confident air… a resolute one. A powerful yet controlled will, showing moderation with every sweep of tones. Darker tones arose in the song, and for a short time, it seemed that the first tune, the carefree music of happiness and life, was drowned out by the duller notes. They spoke of suffering and despair, of immeasurably small odds of success at anything…

But like a phoenix out of ashes, the merrier tune rose up again, fighting its way against the tides harsh, terrible chords that slammed against it. And over time, the cacophony of darkness and despair died down, and the former tune resurfaced in the calm after the storm; yet a curious thing had happened. It was changed; and by changed I mean that it was certainly not the same as when it had started… it was stronger, deeper, and even more resolute.

He ceased, letting the song echo into silence. And he willed the notes into being…

Green light seeped out of the void, dripping and flowing into one single orb of energy, which pulsated with a vivacious glee, but did so with a determined regularity and maturity.

With a sense of finality, the Lion released a single breath upon the orb, watching it tremor as it experienced thought and emotion for the first time.

The orb swirled and flew apart like broken glass, then formed into a feminine figure, smiling and clothed in a green dress.

…_Farore. Courage, that is your strength._

Aslan looked around and smiled as only a lion could.

_Together, you represent power, courage, and wisdom. My friends, I give you this world to create in and enjoy. I must go now… but I will return soon to check on your progress._

He gave a giggly smirk quite unbefitting to a lion, and whispered, "_Have fun!"_

Then he vanished.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Farore: What the heck was that?**

**HBOD: What? I needed to merge you guys with the whole Aslan thing... come on, give me some credit.**

**Din: Really? You think we started off as balls of light?**

**Aslan: Oh, so I'm the "Aslan thing" now?**

**HBOD: That's not what I meant... geez...**

**Farore: *rolls eyes* Look, next time, can you let us talk like normal people instead of sitting there like cute little dolls?**

**HBOD: Well yeah, I wasn't gonna just leave you guys like that...**

**Din: ...You better not...**

**Nayru: Well, it's actually not half bad! I think I might end up liking this story! Are you gonna continue?**

**HBOD: That depends on what the readers think! Hey guys, if you enjoyed this story, please leave a review! You have no idea how much it'd mean to me!**

**Farore: *gives are-you-serious-look* You really think they're going to leave a review?  
**

**HBOD: One can dream.**

**:P But seriously, even if it's one word, please leave a review.**

**Thanks for reading, if you want to know when the next chapter comes out, hit the "follow" button!**


	2. Prologue II - Unity In Diversity

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter... well, it's really more of a prologue, I guess...**

**Words can't express how sorry I am I didn't get this out sooner... as a sophmore in high school, I have so much to deal with, from homework to writer's block to a slightly (underxaggerating there...) messed up family/social life... but I managed to crank this and another chapter out, so I hope you enjoy! And I'm sorry for the smallness of it. More stuff will be out ASAP.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: minou974, Aerokoff Ronakin, Zeldurr (nice username there xD), KR-Orion, Ailavyn (Farore has kept her mouth shut since, thanks!), Kyuubi-Titan, and last but not least, my anonymous reviewer! (Making an account is really easy btw, I recommend it)... I hope you continue to enjoy my story!**

**Well then... Engage!**

Since the Lion had slipped out the blackness, the three beings Aslan had left suspended in the void had not only experienced thought, they had communicated and felt emotion... yet one question echoed through the newly-contructed halls of their minds as they experienced space and time... _why?_ _Why did they exist? For what purpose had the Lion animated them to -with life?_

**(Farore)**

The Lion's last words echoed in her mind: "I give you this world... to create in."

_To create in? Create what? What was there to create?_

She'd unsuccessfully tried, as had Din and Nayru, but they weren't able to do anything either... none of them could focus their power and minds on any one thing long enough to even begin to form something.

It was entrely frustrating, the feeling one gets when they know they have great potential to do something but not the skill or ideas to do so...

Farore's restless fretting was abruptly halted by mental nudge from Nayru.

_What?_

_He's back._

Farore turned to face her sister, and then she saw Him.

The Lion's glory seemed to emanate from all directions the instant she laid eyes on Him, yet the blinding light was something she was slowly becoming accustomed to.

Time seemed to pause for a brief interval, then Aslan spoke.

"Children... I would have returned sooner, but the other realms I know had called upon me, and so I answered... Welcome to this Place. I give you yourselves, and I give you myself."

For a brief moment, all three were rendered speechless. Din, whom Farore believed incapable of shutting her mouth, acting calm, or using any common sense, recovered first and piped, "Aslan, why have you brought us into being?"

Without a moment's hesitation, He replied, "As I told you before, the beginning of your story is that you will create."

Farore turned to Aslan and opened her mouth to speak, but Aslan continued, "You have tried to create, but have failed nonetheless, this I know."

Farore did not bother wasting time on trying to figure out how the Lion had known that, but simply asked, "Why?"

"Child," Aslan purred, "The reason you have not been able to bring anything into being is because you have all been acting seperately. What you all must understand is that perfection consists of unity in diversity, and creation is a reflection of that truth."

"Unity in diversity?" Din loudly asked. Farore rolled her eyes. Din was awfully idiotic sometimes. Nayru, always the smarter one, reacted similarly and calmly replied, "Din, I think Aslan is saying that our creative abilities weren't meant to work by themselves. For the optimum effect, we have to combine our powers. Unity in diversity means that we're different, but one at the same time, so we all just need to focus on one thing while channeling our energy together..."

Aslan smiled as Din pulled a face at Nayru, muttering something about a "know-it-all attitude," and then He spoke. "Very true, child. And you will all experience that firsthand, time and time again, as the Grand Story goes on, how creation is a wondrous thing... and how it reflects perfection."

"Well," Din started, tossing her fire-red curls restlessly, "Maybe it's time to give it a try."

All three sisters looked at each other with uncertainty. Similar doubts and worries plagued their minds: Would they ever come to regret creating anything, were they to do so? What would it feel like to be responsible for something, or even someone's, existence? Was that a feeling they were ready to handle? As their eyes met, they realized there was no going back now. This had to be done, and it was the only way they would find fulfillment in their existence, if what Aslan had said was true.

And so, wordlessly, they began.

As they undertook the endeavor of creating their new word, they were unified; they thought as one, acted as one, and by doing so, they created as one. A planetoid was formed; deep ridges were pressed into its bare surface... tall, mighty peaks sprung from the bare rock, weaving and winding their way upwards toward the firmament.

Then streams, valleys, oceans, and rivers gushed their way through the depressions, the hydration giving the planet a shimmery, fluidic appearance. The globe was slowly tinged with a verdant hue as greenery began to bloom across the stiff plains; and all that had been bare and lifeless was filled with energy and the will to survive; the very fiber of the land tremored with energy almost akin to self-awareness.

And then the three golden goddesses, as they would later be called, put forth their greatest creation: Life. Farore could never remember afterwards what had motivated them to create other people with minds and free will like their own, but she never regretted it.

The Lion watched in peaceful satisfaction as he watched the sphere being filled with populants, each one different and unique in its own special way.

_And so, the legend of Hyrule was born..._

_What a legend it would turn out to be._

**Yeah, I know, that was a pretty short chapter after making you guys wait so long... _ Sorry Dx I've been too busy. I'll make sure to crank out another chapter ASAP.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

_**Farore: Meh, not bad, I guess that was decent.**_

_**Din: Well-**_

_**HBOD: No. You guys don't get to talk until I finish the next chapter. Go away.**_

_**Link: What about me?**_

_**HBOD: SHHHHH! You're not supposed to talk AT ALL yet!**_

_**Link: -_- fine.**_


End file.
